Thank you, Master
by SasuNaruAngel
Summary: "What did your Master order you to do?" Alfred loosened the tie around his neck and hung his jacket and tie over the back of a chair. "Stay in here." Arthur gulped, his trembling hands balling into fists. "That's right." Alfred stood in front of Arthur with his arms crossed. "Did you obey my order?" "N-no, Master…" Arthur looked down.


Thank you, Master

The light clanging of locks sounded and the door to a dark meeting office opened. Beautiful emerald orbs blinked and squinted as blinding light flooded into the room.

"Arthur." The figure standing at the door called out, blocking some of the light.

A small whimpering sound came from inside the room. The lights were put on a dim setting and Alfred walked into the room, his jacket tucked under his arm. He closed the door behind him and it locked itself with a 'click!'

Sitting on the meeting table was Arthur dressed in a lacy corset wrapped around his waist with his wrists cuffed together behind his head, on his knees and sitting on his feet, his legs spread apart and his back stiff. "Y-Yes, Master…?" He said in a quiet voice, his big eyes looking up through his bangs and the mesh of the petite hat clipped to his head.

"What did your Master order you to do?" Alfred loosened the tie around his neck and hung his jacket and tie over the back of a chair.

"Stay in here." Arthur gulped, his trembling hands balling into fists.

"That's right." Alfred stood in front of Arthur with his arms crossed. "Did you obey my order?"

"N-no, Master…" Arthur looked down.

"What were you doing outside all on your own?"

Arthur made a move to get up, but then remembered that he was still in the presence of his master and instead quickly put his hands back behind his head. Alfred noticed it, and looked in the direction Arthur was moving towards. He noticed a shiny wrapped box lying against the wall.

"What is this…?" Alfred walked up to it and picked it up.

"I am sorry for everything I've done except love you." Arthur said in a soft voice, not looking up.

Alfred raised a brow and tore open the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a brand new crop. He bent it a little and a grin spread across his face. He snapped it at the corner of the table and Arthur jumps, his nipples visibly hardening at the loud crack of the crop hitting the tabletop. Arthur bit his lip, his legs now trembling.

Alfred lightly dragged the crop across the table towards Arthur. The faint scrape of the genuine leather against the top of the smooth and freshly polished meeting table was loud in the room. Arthur became visibly more and more restless as the crop and Alfred came closer.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Alfred was standing in front of Arthur. Alfred leaned forward, his mouth next to Arthur's ear. "Get on fours, Arthur." Arthur bit his lip at the husky voice whispering the command in his ear.

Arthur whimpered, but did as he was told, getting into position with his head on the desk, his round ass wagging up in the air.

Alfred's large hands caressed Arthur's butt cheeks. Arthur turned to look when suddenly Alfred grabbed a blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes. "No peeking, Arthur." Alfred chuckled, then brought a finger to Arthur's anus, lightly pressing, then bringing his finger down so that it didn't go in. Arthur's hole twitched in surprise.

"M-Master..?" Arthur gasped in confusion. Cursed blindfold. The finger came back again, teasing him harder. "Nn- aah!" Alfred's finger suddenly pushed in. "Master!" Arthur breathed, trying to hold his hips back from plunging himself down onto the finger.

"Did I say you could speak?" Alfred said, his voice seductive and menacing. Arthur quickly shook his head in reply. He pulled his finger out and picked up the crop.

Arthur gulped when the finger pulled out, biting his lip. All of a sudden he could feel something hot and wet against his entrance. He moaned out in surprise. Delightful pleasure ran up and down his spine as Alfred rimmed him. Then he felt the leather of the crop strike him on his right ass cheek. He cried out, back arching. Alfred pulled his mouth away for a quick second and said "You may speak." Then he continued to pleasure Arthur from behind with his wet muscle.

"Th-thank you master, may I have another?" Arthur begged. Another strike came down and he could feel himself getting very aroused. "Thank you master, may I have another?" Another strike. "Thank you master, may I have another?" Arthur moaned out, nearly out of breath.

"I can't hear you."

"Thank you master, may I have another?" Arthur tried asking louder.

"Can't hear you."

"Thank you master, may I have ano-" Arthur asked even louder, but was cut off by a very hard strike, causing him to lunge forward with a very loud moan. He couldn't even speak anymore, Alfred stood straight again and started striking Arthur harder, eliciting delicious sounds from Arthur's mouth.

When the crop stopped, Arthur was left panting. Alfred grinned, his finger teasing Arthur's sac. "Mngh…!" Arthur emitted a small moan.

"Did you cum already?" Alfred smirked. Arthur whimpered and slightly nodded. Alfred sighed dramatically. "I didn't say you could." And with that, he pushed the head of the crop into Arthur's anus.

"Ahh!" Arthur could feel something entering him, he couldn't quite tell what, but whatever it was, it was rather long.

Alfred pushed it in further and further, and then twirled it a little. Arthur's back shook as he tried to breathe with the item pushing into him and hitting him in the right spots when Alfred twirled it. "Master!"

Alfred chuckled and tried to pull the crop out, but to his surprise, it wouldn't come out. "Does it really feel that good? You're clenching on it so tight I can't pull it out."

"Y-Yes, master. It feels wonderful." Arthur said shakily.

"Well I'll make you feel even better if you let go." Alfred breathed in Arthur's ear. Arthur's hips shifted slightly as Arthur tried unclenching his muscles so the crop could slide out.

As soon as Alfred pulled the crop out, he grabbed Arthur's arms and unlocked the handcuffs on his wrists. Then, he took Arthur's hands and pulled them backwards so Arthur had no choice but to arch his back and leave his ass vulnerable and wide open. Alfred thrust in, gasping at the feel of Arthur around him.

"Ooooh~" Arthur moaned, hips swaying a little.

"You're such an ass-slut." Alfred laughed, hand coming down to smack Arthur's rear.

"Oooh yes, Master! Yours truly!" Arthur pushed himself back and started working his hips in order to pleasure his master.

Alfred grunted in surprise when Arthur used his grip on his wrists to his advantage and used it as a leverage to allow him to fuck himself with Alfred's cock. It felt so good, Alfred could feel his head swimming. He pulled his hips back when Arthur pulled his ass away so that only the tip of his head was in, and slammed back as Arthur pushed back. Arthur hadn't even realized that Alfred had done it until he felt Alfred's cock slam deeper into him than before. He cried out, pushing back even harder. Alfred groaned in ecstasy. "Arthur. I'm going to use all my strength."

"Oh, please do, master! Fuck me raw!" Arthur cried out, knowing full well how strong his master was. Suddenly Alfred was pistoning in and out with such force that Arthur was thrown forward by each thrust and he could feel it even deeper than before. "So good~" Arthur moaned louder and louder each thrust. "Master, I'm coming!"

"Me too." Alfred said, kissing Arthur's shoulder blade. Several thrusts later Arthur clamped down hard and he threw his head back, crying out Alfred's name as he came hard. Alfred grunted and gave startled moans as he came inside Arthur.

They both collapsed on top of each other, panting heavily. "Master." Arthur breathed shakily. "That was amazing." He turned around and kissed Alfred.

* * *

America opened a groggy eye when the most annoying song started. He glanced to his right. His cell phone alarm was going off. Did England change it to Justin Bieber just so that he would have to wake up and shut that crap up? He turned it off and sighed. That was an amazing dream. Maybe he should tell England about it, and if he was lucky enough and if England was in a kinky mood, he could make it real.

After the meeting, he stayed behind to wait for England to put his papers away. "Hey England."

"Yes, poppet?" England asked. It seems he was rather happy, since he managed to squeeze out some attention from a majority of the nations today with some of his new ideas.

America grinned and leaned over and whispered his idea into England's ear, telling him about his dream. England turned bright red and sputtered. He gave America a ridiculous look and fumbled with closing his briefcase. "Y-You-" He couldn't even finish his sentence properly. "What are you talking about! You bloody plonker!" And he rushed out of the room with a face redder than Spain's prized tomatoes. America skulked. And with a frown, he left the conference room.

About half an hour later, America sat in his hotel room, flipping through the TV channels. There was nothing good on. He threw his remote onto the foot of the bed and laid back, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Suddenly his phone rang. Viva la Vida. Such a fitting song for England. As soon as it came out America knew it was the right song to use as England's ringtone. He picked it up. "S'up, Iggy?" There was a awkward silence. "Iggy?" America looked at his phone to make sure England hadn't hung up on him for calling him "Iggy". He hadn't. He put the phone to his ear just in time to hear a click. He gave his phone a confused look. It started ringing again suddenly, giving America a scare. He almost dropped his phone. "What happened Iggy?" America spoke once he picked up.

A little more silence. "Master… I'm waiting." America's eyes widened. A grin spread across his face and threatened to split it in two.

* * *

Kiwi: OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST WRITE.

Cavan: *covers mouth* You have a ridiculously dirty mind.

Kiwi: Please… Just… Let's just leave it at this…

Cavan: Alright. Whatever you say.

Both: Please leave a review! It helps a lot! owo-b


End file.
